


Adventure Calls

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [11]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, These Won't Be in Chronological Order, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with rebellious spirit.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: In Another World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436416
Kudos: 35





	Adventure Calls

**SUMMER YEAR 2**

Adelaide was never sure just what Abby was planning whenever she was invited over to play video games. Some days that would be just what they did. Other days their activities won’t require anything but themselves.

She waved at Pierre when she entered the shop. After she started dating Abby he didn’t pay her much mind. She was rarely there to sell anything to him or to buy seeds so he focused on different customers. She didn’t mind, she was still a little sore after finding out he took credit for most of what she sold here. She didn’t see Caroline went she enter the private section of the house.

She entered Abby’s room to see her in the middle of setting up the game system. She looked up when she entered the room.

“Hey, Laney. I got a new game.”

“Cool.” She closed the door behind her as she came into the room. “What is it?”

“It’s basically a puzzle stacking game but it has a super cool extra feature. You play as a character and when you made matches you attack your opponent.”

“Sound good.” She sat on one of the cushions that Abby had lain out. Abby sat next to her. She held out a controller but when she reached for it she pulled it just out of reach. She reached for it again but the same thing happened. She looked at Abby confused. Only to have her smile and tap her lips. Adelaide smiled, two could play that game.

She barely had to lean forward to close the distance between them. However she didn’t stop at a gentle press of her lips. By now she knew exactly how Abby liked to be kissed. She used this knowledge to her full advantage. She took her upper lip between both of her again and again. Every few times she would bite her lip ever so gently, almost as if she hadn’t done it at all. She kept herself from smiling when she heard Abby’s short gasp. She ran her hand down her arm, keeping her touch feather-light. When she reached her hand it went lax. With a finally long kiss she pulled away; the player one controller firmly in her hand.

Abby was slow to open her eyes. She noticed that she still had the controller she had offered up in her hand. She looked down to see she was missing her controller.

“Hey!”

“Yes, dearest?” answered Adelaide in an overly sweet voice.

“You sneak.”

“I gave you a kiss in exchange for a controller.” She wiggles it at her. “You just didn’t specify which one.”

Abby shook her head but didn’t push it further. They both turned their attention to the TV. The start screen was blinking at them. They quickly picked their characters. The game was different from Journey of the Prairie King but they were able to pick it up quickly. When they reached enough points to unlock a new fighter they stopped.

“So what do you think?” asked Abby.

“I like it. The animations are pretty good too.”

Abby laughed, “You are always so short on words.”

“I’m not that short. I just don’t see the point of going on and on. I don’t mind if other people do though.” She added quickly.

“Of course not, otherwise you could never be as good as friends as you are with Elliott.”

“He’s a poet, I’m pretty sure that a requirement.”

“Probably.” She leaned against her and rested her head on her shoulder. They were quiet for a while. She didn’t mind but Abby was rarely quiet for long. She figured she was working on saying something. “Laney, I want to say sorry.”

“For what?”

“The flower dance.”

She thought back to the day. Nothing she recalled was bad about it. The days had finally stopped being so cold and the ground was no longer soggy from all the melted snow. She had danced with Harvey. He was a pretty good dancer if she remembered correctly. He had kindly soothed her nerves too. It had been her first year doing the dance. Last year she hadn’t know anyone well enough to ask to dance. Though he hadn’t been her first choice, Abby had.

“Do you mean cause you said no when I asked you to dance?”

“Yeah… I didn’t know how I felt. I had only kinda like Seb before you came so I wasn’t sure just what I was feeling. It surprised me when you asked. I had never thought about it before, like as if it was even an option.”

She wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

“Are you sure? It must have taken so much courage to ask and I just shot you down.”

“Well, it wasn’t fun but it really did help when you came to my farm a few days later. Also I have you here now, that’s what really matters.”

“Okay, so long as you are sure.”

She kissed the top of her head. “I’m sure. We are together now. That’s the important part. We can always dance together next year.”

“It’s a date.”

“Good. Though I do hope we can have a few more before that.”

“Hmmm, I’ll think about it.”

Adelaide laughed and pulled her closer. It really didn’t matter to her that Abby had said no to the dance. All that matter was what was happening now. They were together and that didn’t seem like it was changing anytime soon.


End file.
